One common type of SST is an Automated Teller Machine (ATM).
Although ATMs can perform many different types of transactions, the most common transaction is cash withdrawal. It is therefore desirable to provide a low cost ATM that dispenses cash.
One way to reduce the cost of an ATM is to remove the customer display that is provided to assist the customer in conducting a transaction at the ATM. However, if no customer display is provided then the customer may not be able to use the ATM. For example, the customer may have difficulty in navigating to a specific region of a user interface to initiate a transaction.